


Ethereal

by Whiteasy



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Bertolt Hoover/Porco Galliard, Post-War, Sexual Content, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: He hated that for all those years, Reiner had never found someone that made him feel the same.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drowning in my self-indulgence, it seems. And I've basically decided to dump all my tumblr drbbles in one collection.

Reiner whispered his next words to him, and Bertholdt’s eyes widened, his breath hitching in his throat when his brain processed the implications of the other’s words.

“You—not even…” Bertholdt didn’t even know what he wanted to ask at this point, futile as it was. 

“No. Never.” Reiner shook his head, his earlier flustered expression turning grim as he breathed the next words, “I couldn’t. I could never…”

Bertholdt felt his heart clench. At the same time, he was flattered that he would be Reiner’s first while his heart ached in pity and sorrow for the man in his arms. Porco had been his anchor for the last five years. He couldn’t even imagine what it could’ve been had he been alone. His company, his soothing touch, their closeness, had brought him immense comfort and held Bertholdt from falling apart.

He hated that for all those years, Reiner had never found someone that made him feel the same.

Bertholdt’s heart skipped a beat when he took in Reiner’s soft smile. He looked absolutely ethereal under the soft moonlight.

When his heat first engulfed him, Bertholdt wished he could freeze this moment in time. Becoming one with the man he loved—Bertholdt couldn’t ask for anything more. For a moment he couldn’t think about anything else—just the pleasure setting his nerve ends on fire, and the velvety feeling of Reiner tightening around him.

For a moment, Bertholdt didn’t dare move, knowing that not only he needed to give Reiner some time to adjust, he also had to reign in his desire lest he came on the spot.

After he regained a modicum of composure, Bertholdt almost sighed in relief when Reiner whispered to him in a strained voice that he could start moving. He started with a strenuous, slow pace, groaning each time he slid in, focusing on Reiner’s gasps. “You have to relax,” Bertholdt murmured before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “it’ll be less painful, I promise.”

When Reiner still felt tense around him, Bertholdt was about to suggest they could stop, rest for a bit or maybe try another time, but Reiner’s surprised moan halted his train of thoughts. Any suggestion about ending things prematurely died in his throat when Reiner tipped his head back, raking his nails up and down his back, leaving fresh marks in their wake. 

Bertholdt might've not wanted for their night to end soon but, he might not last long enough much to his disappointment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Far ahead down the road...

“There will be no one after you, just like there’s never been anyone before you.” Reiner replied simply, gazing at him fondly.

“Reiner…” Bertholdt swallowed through the rock forming in his throat, “you can’t say things like this.”

“It’s just how I feel, and I know that it’s true.” Reiner uttered quietly, “I’m not asking the same of you.”

“Why wouldn't... in case I—" Bertholdt swallowed thickly. He could never bring himself to say it, "it’s only fair.” Bertholdt argued weakly, feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears. 

“I know it isn’t. But i know that if anything ever happened to me, I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I don’t want you to be alone either.” Bertholdt countered, feeling his guts twist uncomfortably. He didn’t like this. He could’ve felt flattered that Reiner deemed him so special that he was _The One_ for him. Yet, the insinuation that Bertholdt didn’t feel the same about him stung. Did Reiner think he didn’t love him enough to say the exact same things?

“I know.”

“If anything happened to me, promise me you won’t be alone.” Reiner looked him firmly in the eyes. This was so unfair.

“Reiner…” Bertholdt began, uncertain.

“Promise?” Reiner was determined, but Bertholdt couldn’t give him that. No matter how much he knew the other would feel better if he knew Bertholdt wouldn’t go through the same thing Reiner had gone through the five years.

“I’d rather live in the moment.” Bertholdt concurred solemnly, “I don’t want to think about any of us dying yet.” Bertholdt croaked, before leaning forward pressing a kiss to Reiner’s lips, lingering for a moment. Just then, the thought fluttered to the front of his mind, and Bertholdt knew then it was the right time.

“However,” Bertholdt said, his heart thundering in his chest as he thought about he was about to do, “I have one promise I can make now.”

Reiner looked at him curiously before Bertholdt pecked his lips one more time (for luck?) and broke their embrace before he scrambled off the battered mattress. He trudged toward the dresser, trying to remain steady on his feet and not collapse from sheer nerves as he pulled one drawer open, rummaging underneath the pile of his clothes before his eyes landed on the small box he had hidden carefully weeks ago.

Bertholdt’s fingers enclosed around the sought object, and he breathed in and out, in a bid to calm himself.

“I don’t know what’s ahead of us down the road but,” Bertholdt said, voice measured in contrast to the state of his mind, before he walked back to where Reiner was now sat up on the bed, confusion etched on his face, “I know I can promise you every day we could have, to be together with you. If you want.” Reiner eyes widened in shock the moment Bertholdt produced the rings he had bought for them at a shop downtown a couple of weeks ago.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
